THE NEW MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS VOLUME TWO
by SM999
Summary: A Darker Version.
1. Prologue

Power Ranger:

A unit of the utmost character.

Sworn to uphold the divine will of the emperor.

Honored by The Code of The Ranger.

Entrusted with the power to fulfill such duties.

One of many.

**THE NEW MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**VOLUME TWO**

**BY SM9**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Power Rangers or anything affiliated with the television show.

The views as fictional as they may be are not meant to offend anyone.

I urge you to accept the ideas whether you agree with them or not, for the sake of the story.

Warning: There is exactly one curse word used in this story.

Rated M for strong violent content, brief sexual themes, brief drug use, brief language and disturbing images.

**Summary**

2013 A.D.

What is now known to be called World War III, is over.

Unification seems to be on everyone's mind.

While Zordon looks to the past, the rangers attempt to forge their own fate.

A fate of darkness.

Dangerous is the mind.

Even more dangerous is the future.

The true nature of the beast begins to emerge.

That is the premise to "The New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers".

**Intro**

November 2006.

Well here I am.

Volume Two.

One of the greatest influences on this volume is the motion picture, "Spider-man 2".

That movie and this story are similar in many ways.

Just like in "Spider-man 2" it is a sequel, and follows an epic first installment.

If Volume One is "Spider-man" than Volume Two is "Spider-man 2"

One of the best qualities of "Spider-man 2", being a super hero movie, is that it didn't have the hero in costume as much he would be expected to be.

Instead of focusing on Spider-man, the movie focuses on Peter Parker.

A much more interesting and troubled character.

Volume Two is meant to do the same.

Learn more about the characters.

Deal with more human problems of internal conflict.

Less Power Rangers.

Less violence.

Less action.

More story.

I did very little research on this project, but significantly more than Volume One.

I implore that you attempt to indulge your imagination.

Enjoy.

**Prologue**

January 11, 2013: Treaty of Zurich. Sates that any nations that qualify as engaged in warfare, must remove all remaining troops from any and all occupied territories. In addition pay war retributions of the necessary sum as determined by participating nations to those warranted.

January 29, 2013: Treaty of Disarmament. States that all weapons of mass destruction especially nuclear based ones are to be decimated. Also issued to an annual inspection as concordant to ensure the termination be enduring.

February 3, 2013: Treaty of Twelve. States that no nation shall be permitted to declare war on another nation unless proper evidence of vindication is presented and sanctioned by at least twelve nonaligned nations.

February 18, 2013: First conventional Assembly of the E.C.U.N.(Earth's Culturally Unified Nations). 28 nations attend. The purpose is to unify nations of the world at a cultural level rather than that of a political perspective. The argument being, "If we can become one culture, essentially, one nation, one people, one race, than we will live to see the end of wars."

March 9, 2013: A.R.P.(American Recovery Program) is instated. In a tribute to "The Marshall Plan" of 1947, following the end of World War II; the majority of European nations that had received aid from 1947 to 1951 from America, gave an economic recovery sum equivalent to $200 billion in 2006. The intent was toward the renewal of America's eastern coast.

March 21, 2013: T.E.P.(Terrorist Extermination Pact) formally known as the A.T.T.O.(Anti-terror treaty Organization) is instituted. States that all of the 37 nations who signed the agreement assemble a unified resistance task force aimed at solving the threat of terror as one solidified nation would. Rather than as a separate national problem, but as a world problem. This pact serves two purposes: to maximize multinational cooperation and to decrease the world's terrorist threat.

The world watched as history was written.

Some agreed, others did not; but most accepted the change.

January 10, 2013 A.D.

6:03 a.m.

Location: Times Square, New York.

Dawn.

Zack, Trini, Jason, Billy, and Kimberly stand over the remains of America's greatest city.

None of them had ever seen New York, none of them ever will; except Zack.

This was his home.

Now it's infinite ash.

He had insisted that they all see what he had lost, that they all feel his pain.

They sure felt pain.

But not Zack's; not that level of pain.

They're standing in an nuclear wasteland; almost the entire East Coast is within the blast radius.

Zack:"There is nothing here for me. This is a graveyard. Lets go."

Jason:"I want you to know, your never alone."

Zack:"I wish I could believe that."

Trini:"Your a Power Ranger, we all are."

Zack:"That doesn't mean anything."

Billy:"Someday, you will see, that it means everything; just give it time."

January 9, 2013 A.D.

12:18 a.m.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

Zack stands alone for his crimes, beneath the almighty judge; Zordon.

Zack:"I confess to all my sins, it is only fair that I share the same fate as my victims."

Zordon:"That is noble of you, but unnecessary. The evidence against you Zack is overwhelming, as well as your confession. In accordance to the courts of the empire you are to be sentenced to death. But circumstance clashes with value and a definitive choice is to be made. My answer? I believe in you. There was a justification to each and every ranger's recruitment. Even yours. Out of many, I chose you. You mustn't forget that. Zack, you ask now for me to be your executioner; I choose to be your savior. Like this planet you too have the potential necessary to be great. Whether you accept it or not, you are worthy of the title, Power Ranger. Repent, but do not linger in these atrocities. There is much good in you, that cannot and will not be overlooked. Realize this. To end your hatred look to your heart. Only you can save yourself. I can only be your guide.

Zack:"Thank you."

Meanwhile, in the Command Center's mess hall kimberly and Jason are alone together.

Mess Hall: A room or building where groups of people, esp. soldiers, eat together. In this case, Power Rangers. If it were another time.

Kimberly:"A week ago I was a different person. As if I'm not even the same girl. My feelings for you haven't changed, but my outlook on life and of people; my whole way of thinking. New."

Jason:"I like what what you have become, what your becoming. Its a Kim I could get to used to."

Kimberly:"Hey, listen here."

Jason:"What?"

Kimberly:"Don't get cute with me."

Jason kisses Kim.

They stand there alone in the dimly lit room holding each other dear.

Their love has never been stronger than in this moment, yet they are still disconnected, from everything and everyone.

Still in shock, but moving in the direction of rationality.

Time will always prove to be the ultimate healer.

BIlly walks through a dark corridor; Zordon requested that he and all the other rangers await Zack's verdict.

He wanders within the memories of his mind.

Coming to grips with what has happened is difficult, but more than necessary.

Trini exits a room and enters the hallway.

Billy:"Funny how fate is."

Trini:"What do you mean?"

Billy:"Well, here we are, on the dawn of a new era. Everything is about to change. I was going it over in my head, all the things that lead up to this, right now standing in this hallway, with you, we are Power Rangers. Have you begun to comprehend the weight of that?"

Trini:"Your still the same person."

Billy:"None of us are the same,"

Trini:"What do you think is going to happen now. Are we supposed to be heroes?"

Billy:"If you can't see it yet, you will. We are already heroes. You said it yourself, "We must give them a reason to listen." What happened to that girl? Surely she can't be gone, it's only been a few days, and a few hundred battles."

She hints at a smirk and says:"Your right. I don't know what got into me. I must be tired, in need of rest. Has it really been a week?"

Billy:"Yea it really has; your right about that though."

Trini:"About what?"

Billy:"Rest, we all need it."

/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/"Report to the Power Chamber."/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/

1:26 a.m.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

Zack is already there when Trini and Billy walk in.

Jason and Kimberly arrive soon after.

Zordon:"I want to start off by saying, I am proud of you. The finest of will was displayed. I want to deal with Zack's trial, he has been acquitted of all charges against him. I do not have to explain myself any further. It has been a long week and you all need rest, I can't deny you of that. With that said , you are dismissed. I will contact you in the near future. If you think this is the last time you will bear your armor than you are surely mistaken. You swore to the oath. Never forget, being a Power Ranger is not a burden, it is a privilege."

Jason:"Zordon!"

Zordon:"I will speak with you alone."

The other rangers leave the room.

Billy says:"Thank you." to Zordon.

As the room becomes occupied solely by Jason and Zordon something happens.

Deep within Jason's brain, in the section that contains memories, a segment of memory is deleted.

Zordon does this knowing that this information burned into Jason's mind can only hurt the trust and well being of the twenty first legion of the Power Rangers.

Their unification is more significant than the truth.

"The ends justify the means"

Jason knows nothing of Zack's crimes.

Zordon:"You've done well."

The other rangers are gathered in the mess hall.

Jason walks in.

Zack:"What was that all about?"

Jason:"Nothing, he just wanted to thank me."

Billy:"If you don't want to tell us the truth, its okay, we won't hold it against you."

The truth is that Jason doesn't know what just happened.

Jason:"Thanks."

Trini:"Are you ready to go home?"

Kimberly in a whisper:"Home."

Zack:"I don't have a home to go back to; there's no need for me to go back to boot camp."

Jason:"Don't worry, your a Power Ranger. One of many."

Zack:"With that said, I need to go to New York, I need to say goodbye."

Trini:"Then we will."

They teleport to what Zack once called "home."

//log.on/pink/kimberly/05/ What is home/log.off/pink/kimberly/05/

January 10, 2013 A.D.

6:10 a.m.

Location: Times Square, New York.

//log.on/red/jason/01/ He's an orphan now, alone in the harshest of worlds. It's strange how I feel so much compassion for someone I just met a few days ago. I guess being a ranger is getting to me. Don't worry Zack, I'm here for you. /log.off/red/jason/01/

Five heros teleport from New York to California.

Home at last.

I remember.

My blade melts through the insurgents, not warriors, but citizens.

They fall.

This was foreseen.

Angry mobs.

Protests.

Boycotts.

All the usual signs.

I obeyed.

Raiding homes, taking lives.

I want to say I don't have the right to question, but I can.

In the security of my mind, I question.

Was it just?

I believed so, then.

But now; I was an object.

These thoughts are not of my being.

We, together made a last stand.

A valiant effort; meaningless in the end.

They took us.

And with us, fell an endless era of the truest value.

On the battlefield I was.

A true warrior.

A servant of the empire.

And then, my sword clashed with the most famous of evil.

Zedd.

We knew of him.

As rangers we were ordered to capture him, for imprisonment, or worse.

He was well hidden though.

Even in our own city, he was invisible.

And in our incompetence; this, the ultimate uprising.

I feel a sense of defeat.

Some how this "Common man" as they would call him, was able to accomplish all this.

The destruction of everything that ever had meaning.

A silver blade slips it's way through my armor, it splits my muscles and bone.

He speaks "For this is freedom! You, and all of your kind will have your time. Right Now, my death stroke is meant for another, your God. Witness the power of the people, witness the power of Zedd!"

I fell into darkness.

Is this where I die?

No.

He doesn't kill me, instead, he cuts of my sword wielding arm and leaves me to my own demise.

No honor.

I cover myself in the corpses of my fallen brothers.

They took us, Zedd took us.

Shortly after that they take my emperor's head too.

Why do I remember?

January 10, 2013 A.D.

12:15 p.m.

Location: Jason's driveway.

Jason and Zack Stand together.

Zack:"You once told me I'm never alone, the same goes for you, I'm here with you now, your not alone."

Jason:"I know. Its just that, what can I do? When I left them that night; I broke their hearts. If I were to walk through that door-"

Zack:"If? No, there is no, If. When you walk through that door, they're going to embrace their son and praise God. Praise God, you know why? Because there is no greater love than a parents' love for their child."

Jason:"Never alone."

Jason shows a hint of a smile.

Zack pats his back as they walk over to the front door.

Zack:"Never."

The door bell rings.

Three humans feel the most intense of emotions.

A river of tears is forged.

A river of pure nirvana.

The grateful parents embrace their child just as Zack said.

Across town.

5:37 p.m.

//log.on/blue/billy/03/ Here I am. After all I've been through; I'm walking up the stairs to my mom's crummy apartment. Should I even wonder what her reaction will be when she sees me. I've been gone for a week now, she must have noticed, couldn't have gone to the cops though, she's got to many problems of her own. But if she did, it sure would be tough explaining to them exactly what I was up to for the time I was gone. For her, I'll just make something up, like I ran away, doesn't matter what I say, she never listens. /log.off/blue/billy/03/

Billy knocks on the door to what he regrettably calls home.

No answer.

The landlord walks into the hallway and notices Billy.

Landlord:"Hey, kid, what you doing, your mom isn't here. Packed up and moved out a couple days ago. That apartment has been empty since Tuesday."

Billy:"Do you know where I can find her?"

Landlord:"No. She literally just ran off in the middle of the night, owes me a lot of money too."

Billy:"I'm sure she does. Well, thanks for your help."

Landlord:"where are you going to go?"

Billy:"I'll find a shelter or something, don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

Landlord:"Hey, I feel bad, look you can stay here for the night. Are you 18 yet?"

Billy:"No, 17."

Landlord:"Then you got to get down to child services or something."

Billy:"I know. Thank you."

Landlord:"No problem kid, its the least I can do."

Billy is given a set of keys.

He enters what he used to call home.

Takes a quick look around at the empty apartment

Shuts the door.

And falls right to sleep on the dirty floor.

Rest.

Location: The boardwalk, Angel Grove.

Jason and Kim watch the sun as it sets.

Kim:"So where's Zack?"

Jason:"Sleeping."

Kim:"How do you feel about him?"

Jason:"He's a nice guy, just a little messed up right now, I can't even imagine what he's going through."

Kim:"Well I think it's nice that your letting him stay with you."

Jason:"It's the least I could do. So how did you parents take it. You've been gone a week, they probably got the whole town looking for you."

Kim:"I, I haven't gone back yet."

Jason:"What?"

Kim:"I don't if I'm ready. I need more time."

Jason:"How can you do that to them? Imagine how they feel right now, you've got to see them. Come on, I'll drive."

The two of them enter Jason's Mustang, a Shelby GT500.

They drive off to the Hart family manor.

January 9, 2013 A.D.

9:45 a.m.

Location: Angel Grove's State park, California.

All five rangers arrive on land untouched by a war.

This is safe.

This is home.

Jason:"Alright, here we are."

Billy:"Yea, here we are."

Kimberly:"Where do we go from here?"

Jason:"Without question we must go home, let our families know we're alive."

There's an awkward silence.

Jason:"Well at least I do."

Trini:"We can't just go back to everything, It's not that simple."

Billy:"You mean school?"

Trini:"I mean everything. We were in a war. On battlefields. We're Power Rangers for God's sake. How do we just go back to our normal lives? How?"

Jason:"We have to try."

Zack:"I have no life to go back to, I don't have you option. You can't deny what has happened to all of us, we've changed, the world will soon follow. From here on out it's never the same, never normal. Always different, always new."

Kimberly:"Jason; he's right you know."

Jason:"I know."

Billy:"Now what?"

Trini:"Let our parents know we're still alive, we owe them that; but this war, it's not over."

Jason:"We fight the hatred, we save the love, and we help shape this fragile revolution."

Zack:"I have nowhere to go."

Jason:"You always have a place to go. My home is yours."

The teenagers return to their families.

January 9, 2013 A.D.

10:18 p.m.

Location: Jason's Mustang, a Shelby GT500.

Jason tears up the road.

He's headed toward his bed and the hours of sleep he so desperately needs.

//log.on/red/jason/01/ I can't imagine a world without Kim. Today felt like the way a day ought to feel like. Being with her makes everything perfect. We are closer now than we've ever been before. Yet I feel a gap, a space between us. A separation I cannot agree with. I can't quite place it, it's like that feeling you get when your with a stranger, not the love of your life. I'm trapped in a conundrum. I can't imagine a world without Kim. /log.off/red/jason/01/

Jason switches lanes.

His cell phone rings.

He almost doesn't pick it up, almost.

It's his mother.

Mother:"Hey honey, how you doing?"

Jason:"Fine, I'm on my way home from Kim's. I'll be home in a few."

Mother:"Alright, sounds good, can you pick up some milk?"

Jason:"Sure, I need some gas anyway."

Mother:"Drive safe."

Jason:"Always."

10:34 p.m.

Jason pulls into a gas station.

He fills her up.

Then goes inside.

As the door is opened an armed robbery is revealed to Jason.

Two men shout for cash.

They notice Jason.

Criminal 1:"Hey, get down on your hands and knees!"

Criminal 2:"Waste him!"

As the trigger of the gun pointed at Jason's face is pulled, a cybernetic fiber alloy suit constructs itself, forming a protective armor over Jason's skin.

A bullet clashes with the alien technology.

A lead coin falls to the ground.

Three men and a video camera lock eyes with a symbol of ultimate power.

Everyone is still, everyone is silent.

They stare.

Jason to the cashier:"Here."

He pays the cashier for his gas and milk.

Then he walks over to the freezer and takes a half gallon of 1.

He walks over to the gunman guilty to the recent attempted murder

At this point there's about two millimeters of air separating the terrified junkie and a cold, hard, metallic, helmut of justice.

They stay like this for ten seconds.

Jason to the cashier:"Call the police."

He crushes the gun with one hand.

The other culprit raises his gun to Jason's path as he exits.

Jason rests one hand on the door and turns to make eye contact.

Jason:"You're not going to use that, are you?"

Criminal 2:"No."

Jason walks out the door and directly into his car.

His armor powers down.

He sits there surrounded in darkness.

//log.on/red/jason/01/ 6. Hold thy true identity exclusively to those persons authorized. What have I done/log.off/red/jason/01/

He turns the key giving life to his car.

12:37 a.m.

Location: The roof of a towering skyscraper, Los Angels.

A lone yellow ranger stands under the coldness of the moon.

The city is loud and busy, yet being above it all, she is in a near silent place.

But her thoughts are anything but silent.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ In a heat beat I ask, is this right? And then my doubt dissolves when that beat ends. I stand up on this rooftop, in this suit, with an idea. More like a pledge. Given a gift, a means to fighting corruption, how dare I deny my duty. 5. Never cease to uphold the values. Is it a burden? Most definitely. But one I am honored to fulfill. This is my destiny. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

A silhouette of a vigilante leaps off the ledge of the tower.

As she plunges downward into the unwelcoming night, sirens shatter the silence of the sky.

She dives into evil, with a hope that she will eventually emerge victorious.

May the power protect you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

To the citizens of Eltar,

I do not see much improvement since this "Dynasty" began their reign o so long ago. All the same scenarios with similar outcomes, to see animals learn and develop, creatures evolve, you would expect change. I did, and it never came. Seeing lies told and then retold to a civilization that could be so much more if we could only, change. If you look at history you could argue that we have changed, that we have grown. I beg to differ. People call me extreme, when I only ask for common sense from them. To ask more questions, learn more, these people, these humans, they really are trapped. They are stuck in their lives, their ways. Maybe I am asking to much of them. Either way it really doesn't matter now. I have already put my plan into action, I suppose I could stop it, but I won't. I guess I am a little extreme, or maybe I'm just sane, sane enough to believe in truth. The truth of mankind. I'm telling this to you because it's come time for me to embark on my quest. The outlook is bleak but my allies are strong and the enemy is long overdue for their inevitable fate. This is the fate of revolution. I will advise you to join my cause because you know that in your heart I am not lying. I won't use propaganda, I will only tell you my feelings. Your choice and your actions will forever change the course of history. So I remind you, to never forget, the outcome is up to you.

Truthfully,

"The Common Man"

Zordon remembers it all to well.

September 6, 2013 A.D.

5:45 p.m.

Location: Angel Grove High School Football Field.

The First Day of School ended at 3:00 p.m.

The team gathers together for a post-practice speech.

Coach:"Good practice boys. Nice hit today Jason. Look we've come a long way since day one. Take Taylor for example, didn't know a single play, now look at him; coming in as a senior to a new team, starting two back. We've got some great leaders here. This years a big one, especially for you seniors. This team is strong, we are going to go places, but we can't get caught up in all that. Be thinking about Saturday, it's all that should be on your mind. Getting it done. It's our first game, it's a big one. We need to focus on starting this season off strong. You know your the better team, you just have to prove it. I know it's your first day at school and your minds are all over the place right now. But you can't lose focus of what's important. You've put way to much into this. Been waiting for this bout a month now, some of you, even longer. So come ready to take it to em. Two more good practices this week then it'll be time to prove yourselves, We need to stand together as a team and come out with a W. Bring it in. Wildcats on three! One! Two! Three! Wildcats!"

The locker room after practice.

Zack:"I didn't see Kim out there. I thought you said she was a cheerleader."

Jason:"Was, not anymore, she's changed, you know that. Why you ask?"

Zack:"No reason."

Jason:"So you going out early tonight?"

Zack:"No, why you ask?

Jason:"No reason, it's just that Tommy Oliver is throwing a big open house tonight. Figured we go and check it out before we, uhh-"

Zack:"Sure I'll go, but I'm not staying too long."

Jason:"Alright, don't worry we'll be out of there by midnight, I promise."

Zack and Jason go home and eat dinner.

7:23 p.m.

As Zack showers, Jason calls Kim.

Jason:"Hey."

Kim:"What's up?"

Jason:"Well, Tommy's having an open house tonight, me and Zack were going to check it out, I wanted to know if you were interested, I can pick you up."

Kim:"It's alright, I don't want to go."

Jason:"Why not? It'll be fun."

Kim:"I'm going to get started a little early tonight."

Jason:"I feel like we never spend any time together anymore."

Kim:"It's just that, well, it's tough. Doing what we do, it takes a lot. I promise you after, I'll spend some time with you."

Jason:"Okay, I'll see you then."

Jason hangs up the phone.

Jason to Zack:"You ready?"

Zack:"Yea, just let me get some clothes on."

10:49 p.m.

Tommy Oliver's multimillion dollar estate.

Zack:"So who is this guy anyway?"

Jason:"Who? Tommy?"

Zack"Yea."

Jason:"He's new, just moved here from Newport. Used to wrestle. 160 pounder. Tough guy. You know Jackson?

Zack:"Yea?"

Jason:"Pinned him in just ten seconds."

Zack:"Damn."

Jason:"You know what's funny. The guy has only been here a few weeks now, already banged half the senior class."

Zack:"Sounds like a guy I could get to know."

Jason:"Yea."

Zack:"So how are you and Kim doing?"

Jason:"Well, she's changed, ever since Zordon. She's a different person now. I never really see her anymore. I'm worried about her, she's always suited up, working way more than the rest of us. It's really getting to her. I think I'm losing her."

Zack:"Yea, well the only piece of advice I can give you is to talk to her, be honest. If she really has changed as much as you say she has, you may not be able to get her back."

Jason:"Than I really hope I'm over reacting."

Zack:"Yea."

/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/"Rangers, report in."/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/

January 10, 2013 A.D.

Landlord:"Hey, I feel bad, look you can stay here for the night. Are you 18 yet?"

Billy:"No, 17."

Landlord:"Then you got to get down to child services or something."

September 6, 2013 A.D.

6:12 a.m.

Billy's birthday is July 9th.

That makes him 18 now.

He never went to child services that day.

He chose a different path.

One of solitude.

The other rangers never knew of his choice.

He continued to live his life the way he had.

With a slight change in accommodations.

He lives out of a cardboard box.

He's got a job, pays for food.

He uses his old mailbox as his legal residence; his landlord helped him out.

He's not ashamed of his homelessness, only frustrated.

Remember he chose this path.

He could go to Trini, Jason, Kimberly, even Zordon.

Anytime.

But he made a conscious decision.

An irrational one at that.

But in his state of emotional being, who's rational?

The sound of a car horn wakes him up.

His first sight of the day is the bright light of the sun.

School starts in about two hours.

He needs to shower, brush his teeth.

The building on 10th and 3rd, its got a nice bathroom.

September 6, 2013 A.D.

7:31 a.m.

Zack and Jason en route Angel Grove High via Jason's Shelby GT500.

Jason:"Nervous?"

Zack:"Are you kidding? After what we've been through in the past few months."

Jason:"Yea."

Zack:"So how are the ladies here in Angel Grove?"

Jason:"Not bad. You got your schedule?"

Zack:"Yea."

They pull into the student parking lot.

Zack:"Not bad at all."

Jason:"Alright, I'm going to go find Kim, I'll see later."

Zack:"See you later then."

They exit the car and enter a world they were never prepared for.

School.

7:42 a.m.

Kim grabs a small boy and heads towards the window at the end of the hall.

She's engulfed in flames, on the third story in a building that is in the process of burning to the ground.

She needs to get the boy out.

A Pink Warrior dives out of a window in a city far from hers, and saves a small boy's life.

It only takes a minute to put out the flames.

School is about to start and Kimberly is in South America.

She hasn't slept in days.

A normal human being would be dead by now, but she's not normal.

Far from.

She teleports strait to homeroom.

Jason was waiting for her.

January 15, 2013 A.D.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

All five rangers gather around Zordon.

Zordon:"I will respect the order of society that has been established in recent years. Therefore, each and every time the sun goes down I will need a report. As this is a different era in which I served we shall engage the protocol differently. We are in uncharted territory. Hold true to the code and be aware that the Command Center is always a haven to a Power Ranger. May the power protect you."

And this is how it will be.

September 6, 2013 A.D.

11:00 p.m.

/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/"Rangers, report in."/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/

/com-transmission/jason-zordon/"Me and Zack are taking care of a flood in Canada."/com-transmission/jason-zordon/

/com-transmission/trini-zordon/"Seems to be another gang war in New York."/com-transmission/trini-zordon/

/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/"Who's got Denmark?"/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/

/com-transmission/billy-zordon/"I'm on my way."/com-transmission/billy-zordon/

/com-transmission/kimberly-zordon/"I'm still in Brazil, I'll be in Pakistan momentarily."/com-transmission/kimberly-zordon/

The life of a ranger.

September 7, 2013 A.D.

4:27 a.m.

The night is as dark as ever.

Jason stands perched on a rooftop above Angel Grove.

Kimberly teleports in, she promised him at least that.

Kimberly:"Hey."

Jason:"NIce here isn't it?"

Kimberly:"Yea."

Jason:"So how was your shift?"

Kimberly:"Let's not talk about that, I'm here to try and save, us. This relationship."

Jason:"I know. I know you've been busy, so have I. But I'm not going to give up. Not without a fight. It's been months since we've been on a date."

Kimberly:"Maybe we should go on a break. Not end it, just a pause."

Jason:"For how long. You say that now but,-"

Kimberly:"But what? We are Power Rangers. That comes before all other things, even before us."

Jason:"Is that a sacrifice your willing to make?"

Kimberly:"You keep saying it's me that's changed, but its you who's a different person. Remember when you said "I like what what you have become, what your becoming. Its a Kim I could get to used to.", remember that? Do you?"

Jason:"I said that only a few hours after a war."

Kimberly:"So what are you saying? Either your lying now or you were lying then. It doesn't matter. I don't care. maybe when you grow up you'll learn that there is nothing we can say right now that will make this any better."

Jason:"Why do you give up so easily?"

Kimberly:"I'm not giving up! I'm accepting the truth, something you don't know how to do!"

Jason:"What truth? A truth that we stopped loving each other? That's no truth."

Kimberly:"Maybe I still love you, maybe I stopped a long time ago, but this is happening."

Jason:"No. Please. Kim."

Kimberly:"Tell me right now that your still looking into the same eyes of that girl you asked to dance with you at homecoming two years ago. Tell me I'm the same person. Tell me your the same person. And I'll let you sweep me off my feet right now, and carry me off into the night. Just say it!"

Jason:"Don't do this."

Kimberly:"That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I remember her.

The way she looked, the way she felt.

She was pure.

A good wife, a good mother, and a good person.

Maybe I didn't deserve her.

Nevertheless, I loved her.

And she loved me back.

When the gates fell, I left her with a pledge; a pledge that spoke of everlasting love.

That morning, when I was called to defend my empire.

I made that promise.

"I will never leave you. You know this to be true. This is a time of war, as a soldier of my emperor, I will fight. If I am to die, leave this planet and never return. For if I fall, so will this regime and the protection it ensures. I entrust in you to be the mother of my children, please, teach them of honor and of their father. There may fall a day when they must fight, I would want them to be prepared. With that said; I love you. Never forget that. Even in my death I will never stop loving you. And because of that, I shall watch over you and our boys. Our spirits are one. Always. I love you, my wife."

And with all her magnificence she gave me inspiration.

In the form of a kiss.

She reminded me that I had a reason to live, there was more than servitude.

I had her, I had a family.

That was all I needed.

The moment I stepped out that door, I departed with all that had ever meant life.

I died that day.

Now I am a demon.

Now I am the quick and ever so authoritative blade of justice.

I am not a man.

Not anymore.

January 30, 2014 A.D.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ I'm running from a monster. This beast doesn't even know what humanity means. He's using the ultimate power, to rip bones from flesh. I always feared that the code would be broken. But this "ranger", he never had a code. This thing, this demon. It only knows evil, and nothing else. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

October 10, 2013 A.D.

Kim:"We've been serving this world since last Winter, don't talk to me about responsibility!"

Zack:"Look at yourself. Take a good look. Your a mess. What's gotten into you?"

Kim:"What's gotten into me? More like what's gotten into this world. I don't need this. I don't need you!"

Zack:"I can't reason with you. When your ready to use logic. You know where to find me."

September 27, 2013 A.D.

Zack and Jason explode with violence.

They are on a modern battlefield.

Football.

It's friday night, under the lights.

Across the world Billy stands under different lights.

Darker lights.

Back to his old ways.

He has tumbled down, deep into a swirling pool of dangerous emotion.

As unstable as he may be, no other knows of his peril.

That is why he is more alone now than ever before.

The shipyard he's in has more than enough shadow to hide him, and his remarkable armor.

There's an army of men dressed in suits.

They stand by their fancy cars holding their fancy guns.

He waits.

Needs to see a boss before.

At a shipyard in China 27 gang members, including 5 bosses are beat into submission and later arrested.

The world would thank Billy, if only they knew.

They win the game.

Zack ran for over 300 yards.

The locker room, after the game.

Zack:"Nice game."

Jason:"Thanks. Do you wanna grab a bite before?

Zack:"No, I've got plans."

Jason:"Okay. Maybe I'll see you later, if not, then tomorrow in school."

Zack:"Sure."

Zack has plans; with Kim.

/com-transmission/trini-billy/"Come to my coordinates now, I need help!"/com-transmission/trini-billy/

/com-transmission/billy-trini/"Africa? What's going on?"/com-transmission/billy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-billy/"Now!"/com-transmission/trini-billy/

Billy teleports to Trini.

10:00 p.m.

Zack and Kim dine at one of the finest restaurants in L.A.

Kim:"I just want to say this is going to be a little weird for me. I haven't dated in about two years."

Zack:"It's okay. If you want, don't even consider it a date, more like two friends going out to dinner in one exquisite restaurant."

Kim:"Thanks."

Zack:"So what happened, between you and Jason? I know it's not my place, but, he's like a brother to me."

Kim:"I'm here with you tonight. I'm trying to move on, please."

Zack:"Sorry. So how's school?"

Kim:"Fine."

Zack:"That's good."

Awkward silence.

Kim:"I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Kim walks outside, Zack follows.

She stands in the cold night trapped inside her mind.

Kim is almost crying.

Zack:"Hey, I'm here for you."

Kim:"Leave me alone, I'm not ready."

Zack:"You can't just run away from life. Eventually you'll loose it."

Kim:"I'm a savior to a people that don't want to change. After the war, I expected it to end. I feel like it's gotten worse. Murder, rape, genocide. It's got to stop. We are the only ones with the power to do so."

Zack:"It's getting to you. Being a ranger. Always remember what Zordon said: Never forget, being a Power Ranger is not a burden, it is a privilege."

Kim:"Your a good friend."

She kisses him.

Zack:"I thought you weren't ready."

Kim:"I don't want to loose life, not yet."

Their lips touch once again.

Billy's running towards the sounds of a battle.

He can see a yellow blur taking bullets and saving lives.

She is a true warrior.

Bullets deflect off his own blue armor as he shortens the distance between himself and her.

Together they take on human hate in it's boldest of forms.

It's what can only be described as a civil war.

Two tribes fight; their motivations, irrelevant.

With bullets and rockets all around, there is only one thing on the rangers' minds.

Defeat the hate.

Two rangers must find a way.

5. Never cease to uphold the values.

Kim's house.

Kim:"We've got to go."

Zack:"I know. Zordon."

Kim:"So I'll see you later."

Zack:"Yea."

Kim:"Thanks. I needed this. I needed you."

Zack:"Yea."

The two rangers teleport into their woeful responsibilities.

/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/"Rangers, report in."/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/

/com-transmission/trini-zordon/"Me and Billy got Africa!."/com-transmission/trini-zordon/

/com-transmission/kimberly-zordon/"Just arrived in Haiti."/com-transmission/kimberly-zordon/

/com-transmission/zack-zordon/"Chicago sir."/com-transmission/zack-zordon/

/com-transmission/jason-zordon/"I'm in hell!"/com-transmission/jason-zordon/

//log.on/red/jason/01/ Do I need this? No! Watching innocent people die. Is this my fate? I yearn for a life of freedom. A life of innocence. I have no heart. It has been taken from me. Now, all I have is the code. And the code says that I never stop! That I keep fighting till I can't fight no more! At this point, I have no problem with dying a servant. If that means I'll save a life or two. It's worth this hell. Tonight I fight/log.off/red/jason/01/

Jason runs into a wave of cylindrical and pointed metal.

Men with guns.

A ranger with no sympathy.

The quick and ever so authoritative blade of justice.

//log.on/red/jason/01/ Is this my fate/log.off/red/jason/01/

September 28, 2013 A.D.

3:15 a.m.

Location: Africa.

Billy and Trini sit aside one another watching the sunrise.

Their face masks are powered down.

The sense of urgency is at a pause.

They have spent the last few hours dealing with a massacre.

Everything is peaceful now.

Trini:"Thats twice now."

Billy:"What are you talking about?"

Trini:"You've saved my life twice."

Billy:"Well its, 5. Never cease to uphold the values."

Trini:"A simple, your welcome would've been fine."

Billy:"Sorry."

Trini:"It's okay, your hearts in the right place."

Billy:"Trini, I, I."

Trini:"What?"

Billy:"I care about you."

Trini:"I care about you too.

Billy:"No, What I'm trying to say is that, lately I've been very alone. Living a life of solitude. I was under the impression the world had no place for me, besides my rescuing of it. But tonight, you showed me that there's more than just saving people. It's about knowing why I'm saving them. And The reason I've come up with is as simple as it could get. To live. But not just live. Live for the opportunity to obtain happiness. This was something that was foreign to me. Happiness. I can barely remember I time I had it. I just want you to know that, you saved me too. So, thank you."

Trini gives a smile that could open up a man's soul.

And it does.

Billy kisses her.

And she returns the favor.

Passion ignites within the teens.

They embrace it, all of it.

//log.on/blue/billy/03/ This is what it feels like to be alive. /log.off/blue/billy/03/


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for all.

School.

8:03 a.m.

October 3, 2013 A.D.

In the hallway.

Zack:"There's a big party at Tommy's tonight."

Kimberly:"And?"

Zack:"You wanna go?"

Kimberly:"Alright. But I'm warning you now. Parties aren't really my thing. Not anymore."

Zack:"So I'll pick you up at nine."

Kimberly:"Sure."

5:59 p.m.

En route Jason's Home via a Shelby GT500.

Zack:"What's going on man. I feel like I'm losing you."

Jason:"I feel like I'm losing myself sometimes."

Zack:"Because of Kim?"

Jason:"No. Because of the suit. Because of this world."

Zack:"You can't blame the world for your problems."

Jason:"Are you going to tell me to look inwards. Into my soul. Because there's nothing there."

Zack:"Listen to yourself. You sound like a madman."

Jason:"Maybe I am. Maybe I really am."

Zack:"So if you really don't have a soul, how can you do what you do? Your a hero. Don't deny that."

Jason:"I'm no hero. Just a soldier. I follow orders."

Zack:"But you have a choice. At anytime you can just quit. This isn't supposed to be a burden."

Jason:"Are you telling me to abandon my people?"

Zack:"No, I'm asking you to think reasonably."

Jason:"And what does reason have to do with this?"

Zack:"Reason has everything to do with this! Don't you see. Your not doing this for Zordon or some higher power. Your doing this for yourself. Whether you can realize that or not; it's true."

Jason:"How is it that you know more about me than I do?"

Zack:"That's what a brother's for."

Jason:"Oh, so your my brother now?"

Zack:"Till death."

10:12 p.m.

Tommy Oliver's multimillion dollar estate.

Not too long ago Kimberly and Zack lost each other within the mix.

Kim now wanders through the house looking for Zack.

She has made her way to the upper levels, to a hallway doused in darkness.

The moon is the only form of illumination.

She sees a man step out of a doorway down the hall.

He's wearing a robe.

Kim:"Excuse me, have you seen Zack?"

He walks over to her.

Tommy:"I'd ask why, but frankly, I don't care. Your Kimberly Hart aren't you?"

Kim:"Yes, I am. And you are?"

Tommy:"Well, this is my party your at. So that would make me Tommy."

Kim:"Well nice to meet you Tommy."

Tommy:"The same to you, beautiful."

Kim:"What did you say?"

Tommy:"I called you beautiful. Is there something wrong with speaking the truth?"

Kim:"I'm looking for Zack. Have you seen him."

Tommy:"Pity you are. I would love for you to stay. We were just starting to get to know each other."

Kim:"Yea. What a shame."

She turns around and walks away from him.

Tommy:"If you decide to change your mind. You know where to find me."

Tommy returns to his bedroom.

Kim walks down the stairs and back to the party.

Zack is waiting for her.

Zack:"Where'd you go?"

Kim:"I was looking for you."

Zack:"Well here I am."

Kim:"I'm gonna go."

Zack:"What?"

Kim:"I'm starting early tonight."

Zack:"Okay. Fine. I'll see you later then."

Kim:"Yea. Later."

Billy Shatters a submachine gun with his knuckles.

A building explodes behind him.

The criminal tries to run, Billy gives him a hard hit to the cranium and runs off into the fire.

With the flames in his face he would be blind.

His powers protect him.

As he looks for survivors, the building collapses.

He manages to jump out a window in time.

For a second he thought he saw another ranger.

/com-transmission/billy-rangers/"Is anyone in Angel Grove? By 22nd and 10th."/com-transmission/billy-rangers/

They all give the same response.

"No."

October 5, 2013 A.D.

10:26 a.m.

Trini stares at her teacher.

She's there; but at the same time she's not.

Teacher:"Please open your books to page 156."

A student bursts through the door.

Student:"Three world leaders have been killed!"

As the class erupts into hysteria, Trini teleports to the Command Center.

As do the other rangers.

Location: The Power Chamber, Command Center.

Zack:"What's going on?"

Zordon:"I've just been informed that three world leaders have been assassinated."

Jason:"So what would you have us do?"

Zordon:"I'm certain this is the first of many. So your going to have to either find out who the assassin is. Or be ready for the next attack."

Trini:"How could any one person do this in just a few hours? It would have to be a group."

Billy:"We need to conduct an investigation. In order to do that we need information. We have to break into the F.B.I. head corders."

Zack:"Very well."

Zordon:"Remember; time is of the essence."

The rangers teleport.

October 10, 2013 A.D.

Kim:"We've been serving this world since last Winter, don't talk to me about responsibility!"

Zack:"Look at yourself. Take a good look. Your a mess. What's gotten into you?"

Kim:"What's gotten into me? More like what's gotten into this world. I don't need this. I don't need you!"

Zack:"I can't reason with you. When your ready to use logic. You know where to find me."

October 15, 2013 A.D.

It's the Angel Grove Town's Fair.

Tommy and Kim are on the ferris wheel together.

10:47 p.m.

Tommy:"So how are things?"

Kim:"Same as always; miserable."

Tommy:"Not having fun?"

Kim:"No, I'm having a great time."

Tommy:"I get the impression your lying."

Kimberly:"Your right. To tell you the truth, I've got a lot on my plate right now. I feel as if I have the weight of the world on my shoulders."

Tommy:"Hey, we're like 30 feet up in the air right now, you have no responsibilities. Unless you count enjoying life a burden."

Kim kisses him.

Kim:"I want to be high like this all the time."

Tommy:"That can be arranged."

11:59 p.m.

Location: Outside a government building, Russia.

Billy has concluded that the next attempt will be here, tonight.

They wait.

Trini:"So what makes you so sure it's tonight."

Billy:"Nothing. It's just that he's only killed on days with multiples of five. The 5th, 10th, and now 15th."

Trini:"With a pattern like that, why hasn't he gotten captured yet?"

Billy:"He's fast. Keep your eye's pealed."

/com-transmission/billy-jason/"Are you in position?"/com-transmission/billy-jason/

/com-transmission/jason-billy/"Yea."/com-transmission/jason-billy/

They wait.

2:35 a.m.

The building ignites into a blaze.

Walls explode and the flames consume the entire complex.

Three rangers plunge into the inferno.

They can't save a soul.

Jason:"What kind of monster can do this?"

Billy:"We'll find out soon enough."

The three rangers look up to the sky.

Five words are burned into the darkness of the night.

Written in fire, it reads:"THE POWER RANGERS WILL DIE!"

Five words are burned into the memories of three young heroes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

November 1, 2013 A.D.

12:16 a.m.

Kim steps through a doorway and enters a club.

Rave music is blazing.

The people rhythmically skew their bodies to the beats.

She pushes her way through arriving at the bar.

Tommy is waiting for her.

Kim:"Hey you."

Tommy:"Glad you could make it."

Kim:"I'm glad I could too."

Tommy:"Busy?"

Kim:"Always. But I'm here to forget about that."

Tommy:"Right you are. Care to dance?"

Deep beneath Earth's surface another soul tries to forget.

But his memories are as vivid as a painting.

I remember when it started.

When the news spoke of secret meetings.

We didn't want to believe it was happening, but it was.

Denial is something I can do without.

They called it "The Council of Freedom".

I guess they lost track of their motives once Zedd took power.

Our cities were littered with anonymous pamphlets; speaking of revolt.

They saw our great empire as a tyranny, we were only trying to protect them.

Yes we took freedoms, but we gave them so much more.

If they learned to appreciate us.

Things would have been different.

We were ordered to hunt down the Council.

From thy Majesty himself:"I decree that all traitors to the values shall have their hearts removed from their bodies. This society will not be threatened by such cowards. The swift blade of justice will fall upon them in the form of this empire's most honorable of guards. The Power Rangers."

And so it began.

The majority of the council were executed.

I personally and responsible for the deaths of over 20 revolutionaries.

The blood on my hands may run thick, but I swore to the code.

We didn't get them all.

Of course Zedd evaded us, but so did his close followers.

Among them, Goldar.

And if I were to take the life of anyone, if not Zedd, Goldar.

In many ways he was worse.

Being uneducated, he joined the army at a very young age.

He served during the empire's early days.

Fought in the Machine Empire War.

At one point he was considered "An ideal Power Ranger Candidate."

In a way he helped form our Great empire.

There was a time I respected him.

But when I had learned of his atrocities, that respect quickly diminished.

He sent a company of only 200 men into a battle against 10,000 strong.

Goldar was victorious, but at the expense of his entire company.

He cared not for human life, but of victory.

They called him a hero, I call him a monster.

When they took the palace, Goldar led the assault.

Given his military experience he was the perfect man for the job.

Without him, Zedd wouldn't of had a fighting chance.

There will come a day when I step foot on my home soil once again.

That will be the same day The Power Rangers retake the royal palace of Eltar.

And I will watch as Zedd and Goldar fall to their knees.

And when they beg for mercy.

I will show them the same fate they showed my brothers.

I am not a man.

Not anymore.

November 2, 2013 A.D.

//log.on/black/Zack/04/ Now I know why Jason felt the way he did. Empty. I guess she has that effect. It's only been a few days since we broke up. Too long. But that's no excuse for me to stop serving, Earth still needs me. /log.off/black/Zack/04/

October 11, 2013 A.D.

Trini and Billy wake up on the beach they watch the sun rise, everything is perfect.

They think they're in love.

October 16, 2013.

/com-transmission/zordon-kimberly.zack/"Report back to the Command Center, now!"/com-transmission/zordon-kimberly.zack/

6:01 a.m.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

Five rangers stand awaiting Zordon's words.

Zordon:"Well, it's obvious that whoever it is. They are from Eltar. I'm going to assume then, that Zedd would know of my presence on Earth. Therefore, what we're dealing with here is an evil with unimaginable power. I'm going to be frank, your not ready for this. This threat is great, and as of now, as a team, we are weak. In order to confront this, your going to need help. I'm giving you exactly that."

Billy:"How exactly would you be doing that?"

Zordon:"Allow me to introduce you to Alpha Unit #5."

An eight foot tall robot warrior walks into view from the shadows.

It looks as if it's seen many battles.

Alpha Unit #5:"Hello rangers of Earth. I am Alpha Unit #5, you can call me Alpha, considering I am the last of my kind."

Zordon:"He will help you defeat whatever it is Zedd has sent down here. Hopefully we can stop it before it reports back to Eltar. God help us if Zedd comes to Earth."

Alpha:"Let's go."

They teleport.

Alpha Unit/Alpha Unit #5: Toward the end of the empire's reign on Eltar it was decided that due to the increase in revolutionary/terroist activities that security, especially that of the royal city, be escalated. Therefore, in addition to the Power Rangers, a special unit consisting of entirely robotic soldiers was formed. This unit was called Alpha Unit. Although lacking significant human characteristics, and life; these machines were still highly effective. Some thought they might even replace their Human counterparts(The Power Rangers). On the day of the last battle of the revolution, when Zedd claimed the throne of Eltar, It was presumed that all of the Alphas had been destroyed. With only 150 made, they were scarce to begin with, yet Zordon and the other surviving rangers managed to salvage six usable units. When the assassination attempt on Zed took place, all but one ranger died, and all but one alpha was decimated. Together, Zordon and the last Alpha, number five, fled Eltar. Zordon has made some alterations upon the original design. Despite these modifications, Alpha has not lost it's data on battle, and can still be implemented every bit as effective as it once was during the reign of the empire.

November 5, 2013 A.D.

Night.

Location: A small town in New Zealand.

Three rangers and a robotic warrior lay in the shadows.

Waiting.

Zack and Kimberly deal with the apparent situation, a riot.

The town is in a craze.

The police are in no condition to handle it.

Jason:"This is ridiculous."

Billy:"What?"

Jason:"Staying together, watching each other's backs like this. We should be fighting it."

Trini:"We can't."

Jason:"And why is that?"

Alpha:"Because this, thing, won't reveal itself. Can't fight nothing."

Jason:"let's find it then."

Alpha:"What do you think we're doing. If Zack and Kimberly stay out there, exposed, and do what rangers do; save people; it will come."

Trini:"Bait?"

Billy:"Yea."

Alpha:"It's effective. Always has been."

Jason:"And what if it doesn't take it?"

Alpha:"It will. If it really wants to kill the Power Rangers, it will."

Five minutes pass.

/com-transmission/zack-rangers.alpha/"It's here! Move in! Now!"/com-transmission/zack-rangers.alpha/

Three rangers and a robotic warrior emerge from the shadows and charge into battle.

Zack and Kimberly can barley see what they're fighting.

Its fast.

And the flames that surround them don't help.

Whatever it is; it means business.

With their swords in hand they do anything they can to kill it.

A blade is inserted through Zack's armor and into his thigh.

Blood pours out of his wound.

He goes down.

Kimberly stands over Zack with her sword held out.

Kimberly:"Come out you coward!"

The evil creature leaps at Kim from behind, it's blade about to split her skull.

Alpha dives between the two and loses an arm for it.

Jason:"Get back!"

Trini:"Let's get Zack back to the infirmary!"

Jason:"Where is it!"

Alpha:"Gone."

Jason:"What?"

Alpha:"It's gone."

Jason lets out a roar of anger.

Billy:"Zack, did you see what it was?"

Zack:"It looked like a ranger."

Trini:"He's loosing a lot of blood."

Billy:"I'll finish up here with Alpha."

Jason:"Let's get back to the Command Center.

They teleport away.

Location: Command Center: Lower Levels Section 3B: Infirmary.

Zack's leg is inside a alien machine.

Somehow the liquid surrounding his leg heals the wound.

Jason:"Are you sure it was a ranger?"

Zack:"Yes."

Jason:"It couldn't have been one of us."

Zack:"It wasn't."

Jason:"How do you know?"

Zack:"That ranger, if you can call it that, he was pure evil. Not an ounce of good in him. A true assassin."

Jason:"We will stop him."

Zack:"I'm afraid its already too late."

Jason:"Zedd?"

Zack:"Yea."

Jason:"Do you think he'll come?"

Zack:"If he knows we're here, and Zordon. Yea, he'll come."

The medical machine finishes it's procedure.

Zack:"Come on let's go."

Jason:"I got you."

Jason helps Zack to walk.

Location: Power Chamber, Command Center.

As Zack and Jason enter the room, Zordon begins to speak.

Zordon:"Rangers. It is evident that this new ranger poses the greatest of threats. But in his secrecy, we cannot partake in a conventional style of battle. We must find a way to evade him until we discover his identity. I'll only say this once. Keep eye upon your brothers. Without a unified effort you, will be sincerely defeated. May the power protect you. Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

December 10, 2013 A.D.

9:56 p.m.

Kim snorts lines of coke in the bathroom of a fancy restaurant.

She is on a date with Tommy.

//log.on/pink/kimberly/05/ What has become of me? Is this even the same person anymore? Or did I lose the girl known as Kimberly Hart the day I met Zordon. The day I was given the that code. She wouldn't do this. But I'm not her. And I need this. Like my lungs need oxygen, I need this. /log.off/pink/kimberly/05/

Back at the table.

Tommy:"How was that?"

Kim:"Not strong enough."

Tommy:"Anymore and It'd kill you."

Kim:"It wasn't strong enough."

Tommy:"Okay, I'll find you something later."

Kim:"Thanks."

Tommy:"We can ditch this place if you want. I got a bed at home waiting for us."

Kim stares into Tommy's eyes.

Tommy:"It's alright if you want to stay here."

Kim:"I didn't say no."

December 23, 2013 A.D.

10:30 a.m.

Billy and trini are picking up a Christmas tree.

Trini:"So which one do you like?"

Billy:"They're all fine."

Trini:"Well you gotta chose one."

Billy:"Why don't you do it."

Trini:"What's wrong?"

Billy:"Nothing. It's just that I've never really celebrated the holidays before. We never really have enough money, and with all the moving."

Trini:"You know what that means?"

Billy:"What?"

Trini:"This is gonna be your best first Christmas ever."

Billy:"How about that one?"

Trini:"I love that one."

//log.on/blue/billy/03/ Happiness. /log.off/blue/billy/03/

December 31, 2013 A.D.

11:59 p.m.

All five rangers are at Jason's New Year's eve party.

Jason:"Well, I'd just like to say I've had an interesting year. But nonetheless, I am glad for every second of it. And whatever this new year has planned for me, I'm ready to take it on full throttle."

12:00 a.m.

Everyone at the party:"Happy New Year!"

January 15, 2014 A.D.

Tommy Oliver's multimillion dollar estate.

Morning.

Kimberly wakes up.

Tommy:"Hey."

Kimberly:"Hey"

Tommy:"I've got to go."

Kimberly:"What's up?"

Tommy:"Practice."

Kimberly:"I forgot."

Tommy:"Me too."

He leaves.

Angel Grove High School: Wrestling room.

Tommy walks in.

Jason and Zack are putting their shoes on.

Tommy:"Hey guys, ready for another tough practice?"

Jason:"You know it."

Zack:"Big tournament this weekend."

Tommy:"I know. Can't wait."

Coach:"Alright, lets get it going."

January 30, 2014 A.D.

Location: Tokyo, Japan.

Night.

Trini is in on the upmost level of a parking garage.

A major drug deal is moments away from happening and all she can think about is Billy.

As the criminals arrange money and cases, she is in another world.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ Is this what it's like to be in love/log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Her dream is shattered by the sound of gunfire.

Bullets are sprayed in any and all directions.

Someone lied.

Trini dives into the bullets.

She may not agree that these people should be alive, but she'll defend to the death their right to breath.

3. Never disobey command from the divine.

And the order was to, live by the values.

The values say she mustn't watch them die; but that she fight to let them have their trails.

And she obeys.

A few die.

Most live to see another day; in jail.

She leaves them there for the authorities.

Trini flies over rooftops.

The world as a whole does not no the Power Rangers exist.

She aims to keep it this way.

Somewhere in her travels she falls into her mind once again.

Dreaming of Billy.

Thats when she gets a bullet through her heel.

Not any bullet known to man.

The "Evil Ranger" is across from her.

Wielding double pistols.

She trips and tumbles toward him as her tendons scream in pain.

Trini unsheathes her blade as her body hurls itself at a green ranger.

He puts one more bullet in her shoulder and their swords clash with the force of titans.

/com-transmission/trini-rangers.alpha.zordon/"I need back up! He's here!"/com-transmission/trini-rangers.alpha.zordon/

She gathers her footing and takes one breath.

Their eyes lock.

She throws her sword at him and plunges off the rooftop toward the crowded street below.

The green ranger takes a saber to the leg.

He tears the blade out from his bleeding muscle.

Green Ranger:"Bitch!"

He dives off the roof in hot pursuit.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ I'm running from a monster. This beast doesn't even know what humanity means. He's using the ultimate power, to rip bones from flesh. I always feared that the code would be broken. But this "ranger", he never had a code. This thing, this demon. It only knows evil, and nothing else. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Trini limps through the streets of Tokyo.

The green ranger is not far behind.

Due to her severed ligaments in her foot she can barely stand.

The only thing keeping her running is the fear of certain death.

And the mass amounts of stimulants being pumped through her veins.

The green ranger's wound keeps him a fair distance away.

But he has some sort of beastly force inside him making him all the more violent.

Trini's heel gives out.

She collapses in a park.

The green ranger catches up.

Green Ranger:"This is where you die!"

He raises his saber.

A six round burst of alien bullets hit him in the back.

He is propelled forcibly to the ground.

All the other rangers and alpha surround this "ranger" now.

As he feels intense pain the green ranger bites his teeth and releases more stimulants into his blood.

He gives a scream of agony and stands.

Billy takes Trini back to the Command Center via teleportation.

Jason:"Die!"

He charges into evil, as do the others.

The green rangers moves faster than all of them.

He cuts and slices away at armor and flesh.

Alpha is hacked apart.

Zack manages to pry his blade into the monster's shoulder.

This only enrages the demon further.

Screams of fury bellow from his mask as Zack is stabbed in the abdomen.

Kimberly is given an uppercut to the jaw and knocked unconscious.

Now only Jason and this green animal stand.

The moans and shrieks of pain from his comrades further fuel Jason's rage.

Their swords spark as they meet.

Two great warriors battle; one of light, the other of darkness.

The other rangers are teleported back to the infirmary.

Billy arrives at the duel.

He fires a rocket at the green ranger.

The evil being teleports as his armor shatters.

Jason falls to his knees in exhaustion.

Billy:"Lets go."

They teleport back to the Command Center.

Back to their wounded.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

January 31, 2014 A.D.

Location: Command Center: Lower Levels Section 3B: Infirmary.

A room moments ago filled with the sounds suffering is now silent.

Three rangers lie in med. tanks.

Two await their recoveries.

Billy is crying.

Jason:"They'll be alright; she'll be alright."

Billy:"We should have been there sooner. I should have been there sooner."

Jason:"Its in the past. They'll be okay."

Time passes.

I remember.

When I crawled out from underneath the body of my brother.

I remember.

After the battle; the royal city lay in ruins, covered in fog.

I crawled.

Missing limbs.

Missing a soul.

I crawled.

In the fog.

Using all the might a man could ever have.

And I made it to my home.

When I saw the door knocked in, I began to cry.

For I already knew.

As I dragged my bleeding body through the doorway.

Anything inside me that once had the slightest bit of emotion, was ripped from me.

I became a skeleton of a man.

Not even.

I held my slaughtered family with my remaining arm.

The four of us bled there.

The four of us died there.

Myself the only one breathing.

Myself the only one sobbing.

That was the moment I vowed to take Zedd's life.

February 1, 2014: In a U.N. meeting the remaining world's leaders gather in honor of World War III. On this day only one year since the Treaty of Zurich and the end of the war; another treaty is agreed upon. On this day the world is declared to be one nation. The borders are erased from the map. The human population will now live as one race, rather than separated nations. This is what the Power Rangers have worked so hard for.

The day is overcast.

12:37 p.m.

Tommy Oliver's multimillion dollar estate.

Kim is banging on Tommy's door.

She cries.

Tommy opens the door.

She falls into him.

Tommy:"What's wrong?"

Kim:"Help me."

He carries her into bed and calls Jason.

Tommy:"Jason, you gotta help me bro."

Jason:"What's wrong?"

Tommy:"Kim. She came here all messed up, crying. I think she's high. I don't know."

Jason:"I'll be there in a second. Just hold on!"

Jason floors his Mustang.

He's going way over the speed limit.

Tommy goes to check on Kim.

As he enters the bedroom, she's on the floor, having a seizure.

Tommy:"O God."

Jason runs into the room.

Jason:"I gotta get her to a hospital."

He grabs her and carries her into his car.

Tommy remains on the floor in shock.

As Jason races Kim to the hospital Tommy becomes possessed.

He Becomes the green ranger.

Losing all his humanity in just one heartbeat.

The demon teleports to the Command Center.

Jason stands by Kim as the doctors do what they've been trained to do.

The green demon stands in the Power Chamber.

The Green Ranger:"This is judgement day!"

Zordon:"You will die!"

The Green Ranger:"Not today. Today you will die, old man!"

With the power given to him by Lord Zedd he destroys the Command Center.

All around Zordon, his home for so many years, becomes an inferno.

The Green Ranger teleports to the U.N. meeting.

All hell breaks loose.

He leaves not one breathing.

Jason knows nothing of Zordon's fall or the U.N.

As he sits next to Kim he holds her hand.

Kimberly:"Thank you."

The doctor walks in.

Doctor:"Your free to go. Just make sure you follow those guidelines I gave you."

Kimberly:"Thank you."

Doctor:"No problem. It's my job."

Jason:"Let's go."

They walk out to the parking lot together.

It starts to drizzle.

As Jason opens the door to his car he notices that Kim had walked away from him.

He runs after her.

Jason:"What are you doing. I can give you a ride."

Kimberly:"I said thank you, let's leave it at that."

Jason:"I saved your life. From an overdose. Let me give you a ride."

Kimberly:"No. I'm fine. Just go."

Jason:"You need help. You can't just ignore all your pain. Someday your going to have to face it."

Kimberly:"I don't wanna hear this! If you won't go, I will!"

She walks away into her misery.

Jason:"Please Kim. I'm not going to let you throw your life away. I still love you!"

She turns around.

Jason:"I still love you."

At that very moment a building in the distance gets hit with a piece of hell.

As it explodes Kimberly looks up to the sky.

A fireball the size of a car hits her dead on.

Her armor almost forms in time to protect her.

Almost.

He takes a split second to realize what has happened.

Only a split second.

For there, on her grave, he makes a vow of vengeance.

And morphs into an armored red warrior.

Jason charges into battle as the sky blackens and it begins to pour.

As he sprints into Angel Grove City.

A bombardment is underway.

Far up in Earth's atmosphere enormous battleships under Lord Zedd's command drop what can only be described as, Hell, upon the planet.

The rangers rush into the fight.

The greatest army the universe has ever seen mounts a full scale assault on the planet Earth.


End file.
